Earth:Winter
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Set in a alternate dimension within the Alpha and omega Multiverse this story follows the Subzero pack a pack of arctic wolves in a world where the ice age never ended lead by Lilly and her mate Everest.


Have you ever wondered what would've happened if the ice age never ended. Well here on Earth:Fimbulwinter it didn't in fact it got worse all of the world Is frozen except the ocean. All the animals adapted to the harsh environment especially the wolves who develop a supernatural like tolerance to the extreme zero temperature as well as white fur.

Which brings us to the Subzero pack lead by Everest and Lilly. Everest is the son of a very powerful arctic male alpha wolf Everest takes after him he's strong,wise and has great leadership skill qualities that made everyone respect him. Everest and Lilly met during the moonlight howl although kate also took a liking to Everest but Lilly already caught his eye and after a while they married and soon had 2 pups a male and a female.

The first one was a male he was an alpha and had Silver eyes his name was Ghost,he doesn't talk much but he's a really nice wolf although threaten him or his pack may fenrir help you. Next was his sister Vanilla,she's an omega and the most Affectionate wolf ever existed she has a sweet sounding voice and has indigo eyes,She's also Bisexual.

It was a beautiful day in the Subzero pack in fact it was a special day it was the moonlight howl everyone was scrambling for dates especially Ghost and Vanilla.

Vanilla had a large smile on her face "Who are you taking to the howl Ghost?" Ghost didn't answer her he just kept his eyes straight Vanilla sighed "of course the mighty ghost doesn't go to moonlight howls especially his first ever one,you know ghost Alpha school is starting soon and before you leave me forever i would like to see you howl with someone."Vanilla said dramatically ghost rolled his eyes then 2 young female wolves approached them their names where Bailey and Hailey they were twins. "Hello vanilla,uh i just wanted to ask you..uh.."Bailey said shyly vanilla smiled at her warmly "Yes?"Vanilla encouraged Bailey gulped "would you like to go to the...moonlight howl with me?" Vanilla giggled "of course cutie."then out of nowhere vanilla pulled Bailey into a kiss Bailey grunted then blushed heavily "mmmwah."vanilla said as she pulled away giggled Hailey looked at ghost and laughed sheepishly ghost shook his head at vanilla Hailey opened her mouth to speak but vanilla stopped her "hold on Hailey wait right there,ghost over here."

Vanilla led ghost to a nearby tree and suddenly aggressively pinned him against it alarming ghost "listen to me ghost,you are not gonna refuse her she is a sweet girl,so when she ask you're gonna nod your head and take her to the howl or so help me i will sit on your head again and this time the farts will be longer and stinkier are we clear?"Vanilla ask in a hushed firm tone ghost nodded.

Vanilla and ghost walked back over to Hailey and she asked him in which ghost nodded yes which made Hailey extremely happy.

**Later that afternoon **

Vanilla and Ghost walked back to their den find Everest and Lilly there "Hi mom and dad,wonderful news me and Ghost found dates for the howl!"Vanilla squealed Lilly smiled then raised an eyebrow "did you force ghost to ask a girl out?" Vanilla darted her eyes all around Lilly tilted her head and sighed.

"Come on mom it's his first moonlight howl i want it to be special for him."vanilla argued Lilly shook her head Everest spoke firmly "still it wasn't right young lady." Vanilla hung her head ghost smirked a little and Lilly noticed this "Ghost although your a friendly wolf you don't have much friends you need to make friends honey and luckily your sister helped you." Lilly said standing up ghost closed his eyes in annoyance vanilla looked at him innocently.

**The moonlight howl**

It was time everyone was heading to howl rock Everest and Lilly walked beside each other only to be greeted by Kate and Humphrey "Kate Humphrey you two are dating?!"Lilly asked in disbelief "going strong 2 months."Humphrey said happily.

Vanilla and Ghost waited for Bailey and Hailey "Remember Ghost,don't bail out if you do big trouble got it?" Vanilla warned Ghost reluctantly nodded. Bailey and Hailey met up with the siblings and went to their placed however before anyone could howl there was a flash of blue light and a portal a portal appeared in the tree line.

Everyone went over to get a closer look "what in the hell?"Everest asked in confusion then suddenly something started to come out from the portal it looked like a wolf but something was off it looked metallic like a robot and was sleek and space age and it had Pearcing red eyes it stepped through and stopped in front of everyone.

It scanned the crowd for a few seconds then turned around and hopped back in the portal. Everyone looked at one another "what...was that?!"Humphrey exclaimed "it looked like a wolf."A random wolf said "that was no wolf."another chimed "what did it want?"

Everest stared at the portal then Kate stood next to him "it was searching for something...or someone." Kate looked at the portal "any clue who?"she asked Everest shook his head "it didn't want one of us...fenrir help whoever it does want."


End file.
